Finding A Place
by Sassbrat
Summary: AU of SEARCHING AND DISCOVERY. femWally. Mehira parents are Ant-Man and Wasp, is the Goddaughter to the Avengers and wants nothing more than to be like her family. Her Family don't want her to be a hero. when an accident in her father's lab give her the powers of a meta, the Avengers have no choice but let Mehira become a hero. but what happens when she joins Young Justice?
1. prologue

**HEY EVERYONE. I HAVE DECIDED TO DO A AU/SPIN OFF OF MY STORY searching and discovery. IN THIS STORY WE SE WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR WALLY WHO IS A GIRL NAMED MEHIRA WHICH IS A NAME USED IN ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES LIVING WITH HER BIRTH PARENTS HANK AND JANET PYM. I WILL HAVE THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND YOUNG JUSTICE BE IN THIS STORY AS IT IS A CROSSOVER. THIS IS A NEW IDEA BASED ON WHAT MY REVIEW sliverwolf SAID I COULD DO AND I LIKED THE IDEA. **

Prologue

In a nice Apartment building in New York City.

Janet Van Dyme-Pym screamed her lungs out as she felt another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. The red head had never felt this type of pain in her life and she had felt every type of pain you could think of due to her being a member of the Avengers.

"You are doing very good, Jan. I can see the head." The calming voice of T'Challa, AKA the Black Panther told the woman he was helping give birth to her first child. "You are almost done."

"DON'T TELL ME THAT I AM ALMOST DONE WITH CHILDBIRTH. I LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THIS. WHERE THE HELL IS HANK?!" The red haired woman screamed at the top of her lungs for her husband who took the moment to walk in to the birthing room.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jan yelled as Hank ran over to his wife's side and felt his hand break when she squeezed it a little to hard.

"I'm so sorry Dear. I came as fast as I could but it's hard to get out of class even when you are the teacher." Henry 'Hank' Pym told his wife as he wiped the sweat of of his wife's forehead.

"THAT'S NOT AN REASON TO BE LATE TO ME GIVING BIRTH TO OUR CHILD." Jan screamed as she felt another contraction.

T'Challa told her to push one more time and she would be able to meet her child.

Jan pushed with all of her might as she squeezed her husband's hand once again breaking his fingers that were already broken from the first squeeze. With the final push, Jan felt her baby leave her body and heard the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. The first cry of her child. The child she and Hank were told that they could never have.

"It is a girl. Congratulations, my friends." T'Challa told the couple as he cleaned the baby off, wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to her proud new parents and left the room to give the parents some bonding time.

"Look at her, Hank." Jan said as she cradled her newborn daughter to her chest. The baby was a red head just like her with stunning green eyes that Jan knew came from her grandfather who had the same shade of green eyes.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Hank said as he leaned down to kiss his wife and then gave his daughter a soft kiss on the forehead.

"What should we call her?" Jan asked as she looked at her daughter who was sucking her thumb. She and Hank had what gender the baby was going to be as they wanted to be surprised when the baby was born. They had no names picked out for either gender.

"How about Mehira?" Hank asked his wife. He had heard the name when he was in the Middle East some years ago. The name meant speed and Hank felt that it was the perfect name for his daughter who had come two weeks early but was in perfect health.

"That I think is a perfect name for her. Mehira Mary Pym." Jan told her husband who just smiled as he was handed his daughter. Jan could see the bond forming between Father and Daughter. It would be a bond that would last a lifetime.

Several hours passed before Hank and Jan allowed their teammates to see the newest member of the small Avenger family.

"She is so tiny." Steve Rogers AKA Captain America pointed out. This really was the first time hhe had ever been around a baby so he was shocked at how tiny Hank and Jan's daughter was.

"She's supposed to be tiny Capicle, she was just born." Tony Stark AKA Iron Man told the military man as he looked at the baby sleeping in her mother's arms.

Thor, the Asgardian prince of thunder smiled at the baby. "You did very well my friends. She is a gem." Thor told his fellow Avengers.

Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye also smiled at the Baby. He was surprised when Hank had asked him to be the main godfather and Natasha AKA Black Widow to be the main godmother. Hank was a pacifist and hated any form of fighting or violence completely. So why would the biochemist pick an assassin to be his daughter's godfather? Granted everyone one in the Avengers would be a godparent but Clint and Natasha would be the ones to get the Baby should something ever happened to Hank and Jan.

Hank had told Hawkeye that he knew that he would be the best protector and father figure should anything ever happen to him or Jan. Hank had told Hawkeye even though he was an assassin, Hank could tell that Clint had a good heart and would do anything to keep his goddaughter safe.

The same went with Natasha who also looked at the newborn with a look on her face that had never been seen. The female assassin had a good heart and would do anything to keep her family safe.

Col. Nick Fury was also in the room. The leader of SHEILD had entered the room when the other Avengers had. He only stopped by for a moment to congratulate the new Parents and tell Hank and Jan that they had three months off so that they could bond with their new child who was a miracle as with how many times Jan had been punched in the lower region of her body do to her being Wasp of the Avengers. Also Hank was told that he had a small chance of fathering a child due to his time being Ant-man and Giant-man which involved his body changing size a lot.

"I suggest that we leave Hank and Jan alone so that they can have time with their daughter. We can see her later." Fury told his team as he ignored the groans and complaints coming from the Avengers, minus Hank and Jan Pym.

Fury gave everyone a look with his only good eye that made everyone clear out of the room very fast. Fury than turned to the Pyms. "Enjoy your time with Mehira." With saying that, Fury left the room leaving the new parents alone with their child.

_Next chapter Mehira starts school in a new city and meets everyone's favorite Troll._

**Ideas are welcomed anytime**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL.**


	2. Chapter 1

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. LIFE REALLY GOT IN THE WAY AND I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE **

**ALSO I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT MATCH WHAT I SAID WOULD HAPPEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I WRITE WHAT COMES TO MIND JUST THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT. **

Chapter 1

Eight years had passed since the birth of Ant-Man's and Wasp's daughter who looked very much like her mother but had the intelligence and love of science like her father.

It wasn't unusual for Hank Pym to bring his daughter with him to work at the University. Hank had done that since Mehira was old enough to walk. The students in the classes that Hank taught loved Mehira. They were amazed at how smart a 3 year old was but considering who her father was, it was no surprise that Dr. Pym's daughter would as smart as him.

The Avengers were amazed at how smart their colleague's daughter was. Hawkeye was amazed at how fast his goddaughter learned the how to shoot a bow and arrow. Mehira still needed some more practice but she was showing signs of being a great archer.

Tony Stark, when he was babysitting his goddaughter (Hawkeye and Black Widow got custody of Mehira should anything happen to her parents) found out that Mehira was just as smart as her father when it came to chemicals and molecules.

When Tony was watching Mehira when she was around 8 years old, the young child had gotten doused by accident with chemicals that burned her very badly. It was a miracle that Mehira hadn't been killed although Hank was about to forgo his non violent ways and beat his teammate within a inch of his life for what had happened to his daughter.

Mehira had spent weeks in the SHIELD Headquarters's hospital recovering from her injuries. It was found out that later when she told her parents what had happened was that she had left Uncle Tony's side and went into another room that was off to the side. It was in the room where she had caused that chemicals to spill on her and burn her. It wasn't Tony's fault that she had gotten doused with chemicals but hers.

Needless to say, Mehira was grounded for a long time. She could go anywhere without someone with her and she had to ask permission to leave the room. The punishment lasted for over 3 months but Mehira had learned her lesson on obeying what the adults tell you to do.

But Mehira did not get away from her ordeal scott free. The Avengers began to notice that Mehira seemed to be moving faster and walking faster a few months after her chemical accident. Hank decided to do a blood test on his daughter to find out what was wrong with her. The Biochemist was shocked when he found out what was wrong with his daughter. His daughter seemed to have gained speed powers since she was doused with the chemicals that burned her.

Tony did more research into just what were the chemicals his goddaughter had been doused in, only to find that they were almost the same as the ones that gave Flash of The Justice League his powers.

The Avengers may not have liked The Justice League but they did like Flash who was one of the more down to Earth members of the League. Flash didn't care which superhero team you were on. To him you were a hero and heroes stick together.

The Avengers contacted Flash about what to do with a 8 year old Speedster. Besides laughing up a storm at hearing what Mehira had done to the fridge and its contents. Flash agreed to meet Mehira as long as her parents were also there.

Several days after Flash and the Pyms talked, they agreed to meet at the college where Hank worked. It was the weekend so there were no classes nor students. So they had the room to talk and keep the lookie loos away.

Flash was waiting where he was told to be waiting in his civvies with a pair of shades over his eyes. While he knew that he could trust the Pyms as they were the first to reveal their Identities to him, Flash couldn't completely trust the two shrinking members of the Avengers and they were fine with that.

Flash was leaning against a wall when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Quickly turning around the speedster came face to face with a young red haired woman that reminded Flash of his wife with the red hair and blue eyes. Flash knew right away that this was Wasp in her civvies.

"I'm sorry for being late." The woman told the speedster with with a smile.

Flash gave a smile to the red haired woman. "That's okay. I wasn't waiting long." Flash replied.

"Come on, my husband and daughter are in his lab waiting for you." Janet replied with a smile of her own.

The two heroes from different teams headed into the College to meet with Hank and Mehira Pym. Flash could have easily picked up Wasp but he didn't. It took a few minutes to get to the lab where Hank and Mehira were waiting.

"I should warn you, Mehira was hyper before her accident but now she's in a few words off the wall." Janet told the speedster in a monotone voice. It was true that since Mehira's accident, she had been unable to sit still for long periods of time and her brain processed information much faster than before.

Flash nodded his head at what was just said. He knew from experience that when someone gains speed powers and they are not used to them, then you would look like you had ADHD which was not the case.

"Okay, are you ready?" The civvies dressed Wasp asked. She knew that Mehira was always well behaved in front of strangers but that was before the accident.

Flash nodded his head as he watched Wasp open the door to the lab. The speedster wasn't surprised when he saw an light brown haired man in his mid thirties with a red haired 8 year old hanging from one of the chairs upside down.

"I told you." Wasp replied as she went over to talk with her daughter.

"Don't worry about it. Let her be a kid. She's not hurting anything." Flash said as he watched the 8 year old still hang from the chair while her father worked on something on the table. The child wasn't misbehaving or causing a ruckus, she was just being a 8 year old child.

Wasp looked at the civilian Flash with a slight smile. She could finally see why kids seemed to like the speedster. He wasn't judgmental nor was he jumping to conclusions on people.

"Mom, You're back." Mehira did a somersault of the chair and headed to her mother to welcome her home.

Flash got his first look at the little girl's powers. She was fast! Way faster than she should be even with speed powers. But than again she was the daughter of an genius of Biochemistry. So it was possible that some of the chemicals that were spilled on her could have made her faster than him.

Flash was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something tug on his pant leg. The blond looked down to see Mehira looking at his with a curious look in her eye.

"Are you the Flash?" Mehira asked with a curious tone to her voice. She had never met any other heroes other than those that worked for SHIELD. So this was a new experience for her.

Flash smiled at the young child. "Yes I am. Your parents called me to have help you control your speed which if not controlled properly could dangerous to you and those around you." Flash told the girl who looked like she was in a candy shop.

"Really?! Cool!" Mehira exclaimed loudly and began to run around the lab.

"Mehira Mary Pym! You stop that running this instant! We have a guest!" Wasp yelled at her daughter but not in a scolding way but more of a warning tone in her voice.

"Sorry Mommy." Mehira replied looking guilty.

"It's okay, but just remember how to act when we have a guest." Wasp told her daughter as she petted Mehira's head.

"So what do you say we get something to eat as I know that you must be starving as I know that I am." Flash asked Mehira who nodded her head.

"I've had SHIELD bring us some food here for us." Hank said as he looked at his daughter who was hanging off of Flash. Mehira always seemed to like Flash when she was watching the news. To the Biochemist, Flash was one of the more down to Earth members of the Justice League. Flash always seemed to be chatting with the people and would occasionally talk with a member of SHIELD if they were in the neighborhood. Fury even liked Flash for some reason.

"Thank you, I'm starving and I have a feeling that your daughter is hungry as well." Flash told Hank as he walked over to the table that held the food. Flash actually minded his manners since he was a guest and felt that he needed to make a good impression on the little girl who seemed to idolize him next to her parents.

An hour later,

Flash had his tummy full and was ready to teach Mehira how to control her powers. He started with the basics as he didn't want to get the 8 years to excited to the point that she started to vibrate which could be a problem for someone so young.

Flash began to teach Mehira what to do when you were going to fast and how to stop. Mehira seemed to understand that part but Flash noticed something different about the little girl's speed powers. She was faster than she should be and was able to stop on a dime so to speak. Flash couldn't do what she was doing when he first got his speed powers but then again he was an adult in his early 20s when he received his powers. Perhaps with what was going on with Mehira's power was that since she was still just a child, her powers would grow with her.

A couple of hours later.

Mehira was sleeping in one of her father's chairs. Flash knew that he would need to talk to the young girl's parents about her powers. The speedster knew that it wasn't going to go well considering the fact that Mehira's parents wanted her to be a normal little girl.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Wasp asked as she put some drinks down on the table before sitting down herself.

"I can tell you right now that Mehira is in no danger but since I was fully matured when I got my powers , I really can't say what will happen when she gets older. But I want you to be able to count on me and another hero who was a member of the Justice Society of America that I know you can trust as he helped me with my powers when I first got them. He could be like a grandfather to Mehira as he is old enough to be one." Flash told the two parents.

"Who would that be?" Hank asked as he played the protective father figure. He didn't want his daughter to be hanging around so many heroes that he didn't know.

"He's the first Flash. He's a lot like me in some ways. But he would never do anything to hurt a child even though he never could have any." Flash explained.

Flash excused himself as he let the two parents talk over what they wanted to do. Flash knew that he needed to call his wife and tell her that he would be late in getting home.

Once he got off the phone with his wife who didn't yell at him _much_, Flash decided to check up on Mehira who he found was sleeping upside down in the chair. The speedster could understand where The Pyms were coming from. They faced danger and evil every time they became Ant-man and Wasp. They didn't want their daughter to face the same evil as them but Flash had seen how much the little girl had idolized her parents and the speedster knew just how much the little girl wanted to be just like her parents.

Flash turned around as he saw heard the door open thinking he would find the Pyms but instead he saw a blond hair man and red haired woman looking at him as if he was an intruder.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" The Woman asked with a growl as she raised her gun towards the man that was near her goddaughter.

"This is not what it looks like. I was invited here by the Pyms to help with their daughter." Flash replied. He had a feeling that the two people in front of him were Hawkeye and The Black Widow of SHIELD.

"Why would they call you?" The man that Flash assumed was Hawkeye asked as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because moron, this is the Flash of Central City. We asked him to come and help Mehira with her new found speed." Wasp's voice was heard from behind them.

10 minutes later,

Everything had been taken care of and Flash was in no danger of getting shot by an arrow or a bullet.

"You should have run this by SHIELD first." Black Widow pointed out.

"Widow, with all do respect, my daughter may be under the protection of SHIELD but she, unlike us is NOT a SHIELD member. Also she is our daughter and know what is safe for her. Flash is one of the few members of the Justice League that SHIELD puts up with do to him not acting all high and mighty like Superman does. We don't even know who he is under the mask and we want to keep it that way." Hank told his teammates. "We are doing this for Mehira's safety. No one on the Avengers has superspeed. Flash was the only choice and Mehira seems to like him and surprising Wasp and I like him. So he will be welcome at my home anytime and if SHIELD had a problem with that. They can just kiss my Ass" Hank told his teammates who he knew were shocked that he had swore in the manner that he did.

"The one question I would like to know is how were you able to control her speed when she first got it if you lived in a tiny area which I know due to a paranoid member of the League who knows about the SHIELD base being a flying fortress." Flash spoke up from his spot near Mehira who was still out like a light in the chair.

"Thor would take her to Asgard where the Asgardians are fond of her. Sif and The Warriors Three were assigned to watch her and they lost her her do to her having speed powers. Luckily, Queen Freya found Mehira who was talking with the Frost Giant Ambassador who for some reason was getting along with my daughter." Wasp told the speedster. "We hope and plan to keep Mehira out of the public for a while do to what we face on a almost daily basis."

"I know the feeling. I don't have any kids but I am married and my wife likes to rush into danger to get a story. That makes me so mad at times as I worry about her but there is nothing that I can do to stop her from doing what she does." Flash told the insect themed Avengers. He could see the love that Ant-man and Wasp had for their daughter and how they wanted to keep her out of danger. But Flash knew that wouldn't last long as the speedster had seen the determination in the 8 year old's eyes. She really wanted to be a hero like her parents.

"I have an idea that I would like to run by you. The villain gallery in Central City isn't like what you think. They call themselves The Rogues for a reason. They don't kill, hurt woman or children and have been known to help out the police and fire department from time to time. I also know that this is not something that you would want to here but I've seen the look in Mehira's eyes. She's not going to stay hidden away for long. She going to want to be a hero like her parents. My idea is this. I could pass her off as my protegee. I would train her on how to control her powers in public. She would need to do patrol at least once a week and I know for a fact that The Rogues won't hurt her." Flash told the Avengers in front of him.

"Can you be sure that the Rogues won't hurt Mehira?" Hank asked.

Flash smiled at the Biochemist. Flash knew that he was just concerned for his daughter. "Yes, I can be sure that The Rogues won't hurt Mehira. Although Trickster and Pied Piper who are around Mehira's age were taken in by The Rogues last year would hug her to death. But that's the worst of any physical touching that she would receive. Mehira may not be related to me by blood but I do want you to know that speedster do take care of their own no matter who they are. Mehira would be taken care of and welcomed anytime in my house and I know that the First Flash would welcome her as well. He did me and I'm not related to him at all. But really the choice is up to you. I am not going to tell you what you should do with your daughter but I just want you to know that you can count on me to help you. Here's the first sign that you can trust me." Flash said as he took off his shades to reveal his Blue eyes and face. "My name is Barry Allen and I work as a CSI for the Central City Police Department which I know doesn't sit well with you Ant-man being that you are a pacifist but like I said I would never do anything to put your daughter in danger. You have my word as a founder of the Justice League."

Hank's jaw hit the floor. He never would have thought that the Justice League member that he liked would reveal who he was under the mask to members of the Avengers. And it seemed that Flash's civilian identity was in to science like him.

"Let me talk with my wife and I will get back to you in a few days. This is a hard choice for us to make." Hank told Barry who had put his shades back on.

"No problem. Here's the number you can reach me at when you make the choice. Just so you know I plan on passing her off as a distant relative of my wife since they both have red hair if someone should ask who Mehira is." Flash replied as he headed to the door to leave but not before he gave Hank a piece of paper with a number on it. "Just a word of advice. Keep a lot of energy bars on hand as Mehira will need to eat more than she normally should. When she says that she is hungry, get her something to eat."

"So what are you two going to do?" Hawkeye asked as he knew it would be a hard choice for his friends to have their daughter be in the care of someone else that wasn't a member of SHIELD or the Avengers. But the archer could tell that Flash had a good heart as was willing to work with them concerning Mehira.

"I really don't want to asked Flash for his help but he did tell us who he was under the mask. That proves how much he is willing to help with Mehira with her powers. She needs to have the training and Flash is one of the few Justice League members that I will trust with her. Plus, Mehira seems to like Flash. She always did even before she got her powers." Hank told his teammates.

"I can tell that Flash will not do anything to hurt Mehira. He just has that feeling." Black Widow told her friends. It was true that she didn't sense anything evil or bad about the older speedster. He screamed friendly. Even SHIELD didn't consider him a threat.

"So it's agreed that Mehira will go under the training with Flash as soon as possible. Hank or I will be in the vicinity just in case something should happen." Janet replied.

"I'll have Fury do a background check on Flash and his wife but something tells me that if someone is willing to reveal his civilian Identity than he and his wife can't be that bad." Black Widow told the Pyms.

_Next chapter: Mehira begins her training with Flash and meets Robin._

**Ideas would be great. Thanks**

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. I DO NEED TO ONCE AGAIN LET YOU READERS KNOW THAT WHAT I WRITE IN THE PROLOGUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY NOT ALWAYS HAPPEN. I DO WRITE WHAT EVER COMES TO MIND. SkullKat90210 gets credit for letting me know that Steve Rogers needs to be in the chapters which I didn't put him in the last chapter.**

Chapter 2

A month had passed since The Pyms had met Flash and he had revealed who he was under the mask. Hank and Janet had both agreed that it would be safer for their daughter if she had control of her power and was taught by two people that had speed powers.

Mehira would be going as a distant relation of Flash's wife who he said looked just like Mehira. Hank being the protective father that he was known to be still wasn't completely sure about having his daughter fight villains even if said villains were peaceful in a way. So he had SHIELD do background check on The Rogues. He was shocked to find out that Trickster and Pied Piper, the lather being from an abusive family had been adopted by the older Rogues. The Rogues were a family abet a dysfunctional one but a family.

As far as Hank knew, the Rogues had no idea that Flash was going to take on an apprentice which really hadn't happened yet. But based on what the Biochemist found out, he knew that his daughter would be in good hands. Flash just reminded Hank of himself as Barry Allen nor the Flash were known for being violent.

It was just hard for Hank to admit that his daughter would have another father and mentor figure in her life. To put it simply, Hank was jealous that another man would be spending time with his daughter who was everything to the Biochemist.

"It's for the best, Hank." Janet told her husband as she knew what was bugging him. She was having the same problem. She had SHIELD research Iris Allen and found that she was one of the few reporters that would respect who she was interviewing. She couldn't have children but helped out at the local orphanage with her husband.

"I know Jan, it just that I feel that if we do this, Mehira is going to see Flash and his wife as her Parents because Flash has speed powers like she does." Hank told his wife as he sat down on the chair in the living room of the apartment that he and Janet lived in at the Avenger's base.

"I feel the same way, Hank but we have to think what is best for Mehira." Jan replied.

Janet and Hank had told the other Avengers besides Hawkeye and Black Widow about what they were going to do. Let's just say that Steve Rogers AKA Captain America had a slight fit. The good Captain was very protective of his goddaughter as he being from World War 2 had seen evil beyond what you could never see.

"Steve, Flash is not like the others. He willing let us know who he was and the funny thing is that he is just like Hank when in both lives. The Flash's villains are called Rogues for a reason." Janet told the super solider everything that she had found out about The Rogues and how they had taken in two kids that needed a home but weren't letting them into the business of being a Rogue just yet.

"I still don't like the idea of Mehira being around a member of the Justice League even if the guy's not stuck up like the others." Steve replied but he like Hank knew that you had to do what was best for Mehira who was starting to lose control of her powers.

"No one does but we have to do what is best for Mehira." Hank replied.

Two days later.

The Pyms plus Steve Rogers had agreed to meet with Flash's wife on what was going to happen in training the youngest Pym. Mehira was out at the playground with Coulson and Maria Hill watching her.

So the two sets of heroes agreed to meet at Janet's old home which was in Gotham before she became an Avenger.

Hank was seated in one of the chairs in the Arborium waiting with Steve for the Allens to arrive. Hank looked up when he felt that there was someone in front of him. He saw an young red haired woman and a elderly man whose wrinkles had wrinkles. Hank knew that the woman was Flash's wife and that made the elderly gentleman beside her Jay Garrick who Hank had found out was the first Flash.

"Are you Hank Pym?" The elderly gentleman asked with a smile that make Hank like the guy immediately.

"Yes I am." Hank said as he got up and shook the hands of the two people in front of him.

"I'm Jay Garrick and this is my friend Iris West-Allen. It nice to meet you." Jay said with a smile on his face.

"Same here. Please have a seat." Hank said as he pulled out a seat for Iris.

"I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." Steve said with a little bit of apprehensiveness in his voice. He wasn't being mean, he was just looking out for his goddaughter who was the world to him.

"Same here. Now let's get down to business. My husband couldn't be here do to a mission that he's on at the moment but he did fill me in on everything. The first thing that I want you three to know is that I and my husband would never do anything to harm a child and neither would the Rogues. To prove that to you I brought an article that was written by a fellow reporter. " Iris told the three Avengers as she handed them a newspaper clipping from a few years ago.

Hank, Janet and Steve looked at the clipping and were shocked. It was a story on how that Rogues had taken down a child trafficking ring that had made it's way into Central City. The Rogues had figured out that there was a trafficking ring when one of the ring leaders tried to take Pied Piper. Needless to say the Rogues don't deal well with anyone trying to hurt one of there own. The ring was taken down by the Rogues with help from the Feds and local police.

"So the Rogues may be villains but they follow their own code. Heck, they know who Flash is under the mask and have never told anyone. The point that I am saying is this, if you let Mehira train under Flash and Jay, you don't have to worry about the Rogues ever hurting Mehira. Well, Trickster would hug her to death but that the worst that he would do. Also Flash and I would never let anything happen to Mehira. I know just from looking in your eyes that you all are protective of Mehira but she needs to be able to see the world." Jay told the three Avengers.

"Look, I can't even begin to understand what is going on as I have no children but I want you to know that I would never let anything happen to Mehira. That is my promise to you." Iris said.

Hank, Janet and Steve just looked at each other with out saying a word. They knew what they had to do. It was for the best interest of their daughter/goddaughter.

"We will let the two Flash's train Mehira but if we feel that the training is going to far than we will stop and find another means." Hank told the two. He really didn't want his daughter to learn how to fight at all but it looked like it couldn't be avoided.

Iris nodded her head. "You have my word as the Wife of a founder of the Justice League that we will do our best to teach Mehira how to control her powers." Iris said.

Meanwhile in the park.

Mehira was sliding down that slide when she saw an boy a few years younger that her playing in the Sandbox alone with an older man watching him. Mehira decided to go over and play with the boy who looked lonely.

"Hi, My names Mehira. What's yours?" The 8 year old asked.

Dick Grayson looked up at the sound of the female voice. He saw a red haired girl with green eyes looking and smiling at him. He had never seen her before.

"My names Richard. Please to meet you." Dick Replied not giving his full name.

"Do you you want to play with me?" Mehira asked.

Dick looked over to where Alfred was standing and asked for permission which the elderly butler gave.

"Is he your grandfather?" Mehira asked as they headed to the swings.

"My guardian's butler. But from what I have seen, Alfred is more family than a servant." Dick replied as he was pushed by Mehira. It felt nice to play with someone that wasn't looking at his like he was a charity case. But than again he and Alfred weren't from the city that they were in and Bruce had just recently taken Dick in to he wasn't widely known yet.

"I feel as if I've seen you before but I don't know where." Mehira said as she pushed the boy she had just met on the swing. "Ah Ha. You the Flying Grayson boy from the Haley's circus."

Dick was shocked that someone had recognized him from his time with Haley's.

"Yes I am. How did you know?"

"My mommy and daddy took me to see the circus last year and I saw you do you tricks. You were pretty cool. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents but I'm glad that someone found you and took care of you." Mehira said as she sat in the swing next to Dick.

"You know who took me in?" Dick asked.

"Yea. I seen Alfred before at one of my grandparent's children' charity ball. Before you say anything, I came over and asked if you wanted to play because you looked lonely not because you're being taken care of by one of my grandfather's business partners. You looked like you needed a friend." Mehira told the dark haired boy.

Dick was shocked that someone wanted to be his friend just because he needed a friend and not for financial reasons for her parents. He felt as if he had his first friend.

"Thank you for being my friend because I really needed a friend. Everyone else looks at me as if I was an charity case which I am not." Dick told Mehira as the headed to the slide.

"Don't let what other people say about you get to you. My daddy's doesn't believe in violence and he gets teased about that. But he told me to always be true to who you wanted to be." Mehira told her new friend with a smile.

Dick looked at his new friend. The words stuck to him. He had heard what everyone was saying about Bruce taking him in and Bruce just ignored what everyone had said and took him in anyway.

The 6 and 8 year olds continued to play with each other before Dick was called by Alfred that it was time to go home. Mehira was also called by Coulson and Maria Hill that it was time to leave.

"I hope that we see each other again someday as this was fun." Mehira said as she hugged Dick good-bye.

"Me too. Something tells me that someday we'll met again." Dick replied as he hugged Mehira before heading to where Alfred was standing.

Mehira went over where Coulson and Hill were waiting. They said that they were going to take her back to the Avenger's place since her parents were still talking with Flash's wife.

"As far as I know Little one, your parents are on board with you being taught by Flash and the first Flash." Hill told the little girl.

"Cool. I can't wait."

_Next chapter: Flash starts his training and Batman discovers what Flash did and Flash gets a yelling of a life time._

_**Ideas for what Batman says to Flash would be great. Thanks**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER. THANKS**_


	4. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I KNOW THAT BATMAN MAY BE A LITTLE OOC BUT I'VE ALWAYS HAD A PROBLM GETTING HIM DOWN. ALSO REMEMBER YOU DO NOT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO LEAVE A REVIEW. JUST THOUGH THAT I WOULD LET YOU KNOW AGAIN**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO DC OR MARVEL.**

Chapter 3

Flash ran as fast as he could but even he knew that he couldn't outrun on of the deadliest forces known to man. Said force was not a evil trying to destroy the world nor take it over. The deadliest force that was chasing the fastest man alive was non other than The Protector of Gotham and a founding member of the Justice League. In other words, Flash was running from Batman who was by far the most dangerous of all the Members of the Justice League.

Why do you ask that Flash was running from Batman? Well, it seemed that Batman had discovered about Flash's meeting with several members of The Avengers and he was not happy. Batman didn't trust The Avengers mainly because of Black Widow and Hawkeye as hey killed without a second thought which was something that he and the Justice League were against. The Dark Knight couldn't blame Steve Rogers AKA Captain America as he was a solider in a war and was force to kill or be killed.

"What were you thinking, Flash?!" Batman growled from the shadows as he cornered the speedster.

"I was thinking of a little girl who had no idea on how to control her powers that she had gotten speedster power through an accident much like how I had gotten my powers. I was there at the request of Hank and Janet Pym not Ant-man and Wasp. They wanted me to help their daughter with her powers. I wasn't about to let a child suffer through something that I had to suffer from and I was an adult. Bats, I'm not doing this so that we can have that little girl be one with the League as I've seen the look her eyes. She wants to be an Avenger just like her parents but something tells me that she's not going to kill anyone with the way her father and mother are raising her. Besides, your ward has already met her a few weeks ago. The Pym's daughter is the little girl that Richard told you about. The one that knew Richard from Haly's Circus and just played with him for a few hours while I talked with the Pyms and the Avengers about Mehira's training. Batman, they know who I am under the mask. I had to reveal who I was in order to gain their trust. Hank and Janet are so protective of their daughter it rivals you with Richard. I told them about the Rouges and how they wouldn't hurt her. Their still not sure about me training and teaching Mehira but they know that I would do anything to keep that little girl safe even at the cost of my own life. Also it's not far to punish a child that's has nothing to do with that actions of her parents who need I remind you have never taken a life. " Flash told the Bat-Glaring Caped Crusader.

Batman looked at the red spandex wearing man. Flash had a point. Mehira Pym was innocent if everything that her parents and what the Avengers had done. Mehira was just a child who by a twist of fate had gotten Speedster power and her Parents were only looking for help. Everyone in the world knew that The Avengers and The Justice League never got along but two of the Avengers were willing to ask for help from a member of the Justice League. Batman also knew that Flash had a fondness for children and was always helping out anything that was linked to fundraisers involving and anything else that had anything to do with kids.

"Bats, we are talking about an 8 year old little girl who knows nothing of the feud between the League and SHIELD and The Avengers plan on keeping it that way for as long as possible. Also this little girl could be the one to end the feud between us. The Pyms have agreed to meet with you as they know that you would find out about me meeting with them. Plus it's a good way for Richard to meet Mehira again and have someone to play with." The speedster told his fellow founder.

Batman looked at the Speedster with an calculating eye. Flash did have a point about the fact that there was an 8 year old girl that just wanted to know how to control her powers. Her parents made a hard decision on asking a Justice League member for help when they were Avengers. Plus, from what Richard had told him about the girl he had met 3 weeks ago, she sounded like someone that would make a good friend for the 6 year old who was very lonely. Also, The Pyms had agreed to meeting him.

Batman looked at Flash before he spoke. "Very well, I will meet with The Pyms at a place of my choosing which will be in Gotham and there will be no middle ground." The Dark Knight told the speedster who nodded his head.

"I'll tell them that you want to meet in Gotham and it also works great if there is a playground near by so that way Richard and Mehira can meet again without revealing anything about who you are under the mask." Flash replied.

Batman didn't say anything as he left the room where he had cornered Flash. He wasn't sure about have his ward meet a daughter of two Avengers but he knew that Mehira was innocent in the feud between the League and SHIELD. Plus, Richard was lonely and Batman knew that he needed someone close to his age to play with. Mehira was to young to know that Richard was Bruce Wayne's ward and wouldn't treat him any different other than he was a normal kid.

A week later,

Batman was on top of a building that was abandoned in a nice part of Gotham with Flash waiting for Ant-Man and Wasp of the Avengers who he was told would be leaving their daughter with two SHIELD agents in a park in viewing vision of the building. It was also the same park where Richard Grayson would be playing at under the watchful eye of Bruce Wayne's loyal father-figure and butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

Thanks to the technology he had in his Cowl, Batman was able to see two small figures that were the size of insects. The Dark Knight knew that these were The Pyms AKA Ant-Man and Wasp.

The two Avengers flew down to the building and reverted back to normal size. Ant-Man took off his helmet so that he was face to face with Batman who the Biochemist knew would never reveal who he was and that was alright with him as for some reason Hank trusted Batman with the care of his daughter. He didn't know why but there was an aura around Batman that told Hank that Batman liked kids.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Batman." Janet said as she stuck her hand out for Batman to shake, not that she was expecting his to shake her hand. Janet got the surprise of a lifetime when Batman shook her hand and her husband's but didn't say anything.

"Let's get down to business." Batman told the two bug themes heroes in a voice that wasn't his normal down to business voice.

"Answer me this. Why did you seek out a Member of the Justice League who happens to be a founder?" Batman asked as he observed the couple in front of him for any lying.

"I'll be truthful with you, Batman. Even if out daughter had never had gotten into the situation that gave her her powers, we would have never contacted Flash but as parents you want to keep your kids

safe from harm no matter who you are. Well, we knew that if we didn't get her the help she needed we would have lost her or something worse would have happened to her. Sometimes you have to swallow your pride and think of your children. We know that even if we didn't get the help and training she needed, she still would have gone out and the training helped people. This way she will have the training and discipline needed to be a hero. Plus, Mehira is a fan of Flash much to her godfather's dismay." Hank told the Bat themes hero in front of him.

Batman watched as the man finished speaking. Ant-Man wasn't lying at all. He really wanted what was best for his daughter. Much like how Batman wanted what was best for Richard who was playing with a red haired girl and having a great time.

"I am going to keep and eye on you when Flash trains your daughter as I don't fully trust you and you know that I will never fully trust you. Even if you are the two Avengers that don't kill, I still won't trust you no matter what. Your daughter will be watched as well but not for the same reason you are going to be watched." Batman told the two Avengers in front of him.

"We had a feeling that you would say that. So it doesn't bother us just as long as Mehira is taken care of." Janet told Batman.

Batman nodded his head. He could see that Janet and Hank Pym wanted what was best for their daughter as did he. Like Flash had said, Mehira could be the one to end the feud between everyone.

"Mehira's training will begin at 5 o'clock in the afternoon everyday and go till 7. She will have the first Flash helping her as well since he helped me deal with my powers. I plan on introducing her to The Rogues soon after I begin teaching her. Knowing The Rogues, they'll take to her in a flash." Flash told the parents who gave him a look at the pun.

"Also Mehira will be meeting my apprentice who is not that much young than her. Yes, I know that you are appalled of the fact of a 6 year old fighting crime but I carefully monitor what he does and who he is allowed to fight. Also he had intense training for over an year before I even allowed him to put on a mask and fight along side me. I will treat Mehira the same. Even though she will be trained by Flash, I will decide when she is ready to fight crime if she wants too which I know she will want too do that. I will NOT endanger anyone especially a child who has just received her powers." Batman told the Pyms which was true. Batman may not like Metahumans in his city but he wasn't going to treat a child Meta like she was the enemy. Batman also knew that Mehira and Richard were on their way of becoming friends and it would help both children to have a friend that was trained by a founder of The Justice League.

Hank was still a little upset that his daughter was being trained by 2 members of The Justice League but like he had said to his wife a few days before meeting Batman, he would do anything to help his daughter even if it meant working with Batman and Flash who the lather he didn't mind but Batman just rubbed the Biochemist the wrong way but not in a bad way. Hank knew that Batman was just protecting his city in his own way.

"I believe you. Even though you use violence to get your point across, I know that you would never hurt my daughter. It just I'm a little concerned about what the other Avengers would do to you if Mehira got hurt in your care. By hurt I mean, really hurt if you get my drift. You really don't want to get on Hulk's bad side cause someone when Mehira was a baby tried to kidnap her and well that person ended up in a body bag after the big guy got through with him. No one messes with an Avenger Baby and lives to tell the tale." Hank told The Dark Knight and Scarlet Speedster who he could tell that the lather eyes were wide as saucers at the mention of what Hulk had done.

"To be truthful, I would have done the same thing if I had kids and someone tried to hurt them." Flash replied knowing Batman would forgo the 'no killing' rule if someone had hurt Richard.

"So we are agreed that Mehira's will be trained in hand to hand combat along side Robin who is my apprentice." Batman said as he got everyone back to the subject that needed to be discussed.

"Yes. I'll have her brought to the location where she will be trained and pick her up at 7. Thank you for helping Mehira." Janet said as she nudged her husband who she knew had a hard time letting his baby girl be trained by heroes that used violence but he knew it was for the best.

"Very good. I will see you in a few days. I'll send the location of where to meet to you in a few days. Please don't bring anyone else with you other than I have a funny feeling that a blond archer assassin will be coming with you." Flash said as he knew that Hawkeye would be coming with the Pyms to the meeting place. That archer riviled Batman when it came to protecting those he loved.

Hank and Janet nodded their heads before they became Ant-Man and Wasp again and flew off.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bats? I know how you feel about Metas." Flash asked his fellow founder.

"That child is just that, a child who knows nothing of what some metas do. Besides like you said, she and Robin would get along great. In fact they are getting along right now in the park." Batman replied before he pulled out a grappling hook and disappeared into the shadows via the air.

Flash smile to himself. Many would think that Batman was grump but deep down he was a softie for kids and would do anything to protect them.

_Next chapter: Mehira begins her training with the two founders and figures out who Batman is._

_**Ideas are REALLY NEEDED for anything. Thanks**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS**_


	5. Chapter 4

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. I REALLY NEED HELP AS I HAVE LOST MOST OF MY INTREST IN THIS STORY AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. I NEED SOME BOOSTING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I WILL NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY STORIES AT ALL. I JUST NEED HELP.**

**I D O NOT OWN MARVEL, THE AVENGERS OR DC COMICS.**

Chapter 4

Mehira was waiting at the spot she was told to be waiting at by Flash for him or Batman with her parents dressed in their Avenger's uniform. The Pyms were on top of a building in Central City which was the home of Flash who told them that it was alright to come to his city.

Ant-Man was having second thoughts about having his daughter be trained by two of the founders of The Justice League especially Batman who was known for not liking Metas in his city or not liking them at all. Ant-Man knew just from meeting Batman that he wasn't racist of Metas, he just didn't trust them and Ant-Man couldn't blame the man. Most of the trouble that was caused in Gotham was done by Metas.

Ant-Man also could tell that Batman may have had a plan just in case someone went Rogue in the Justice League. He just seemed that type of man. Always prepared for the worst.

"When do you think Batman and Flash will show up?" Mehira asked as she tapped her foot up and down. She was dressed in a suit that was yellow and red much like Flash's suit only more bug themed like her parents suit. Her powers were making her impatient and she wasn't trying to be. The young speedster just wanted to begin her training with her idol other than her father and mother.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Wasp told her daughter as she felt someone land on the roof. "Or they could be here right now." Wasp said in a deadpanned voice.

"Sorry for being late. I had to take care of something at work." Flash told the trio in a apologetic tone of voice.

Batman just slightly glared a hello at the trio but it was a more softer glare considering there was a child in group even if the child wasn't scared of him.

"Once again thank you for teaching Mehira." Wasp told the two founders.

Batman just nodded his head while Flash smiled at the bug themed Avenger.

"If you don't mind perhaps we should start training right away." Flash told the couple while Mehira just smiled. No one could deny that she was happy to be training with Flash and Batman.

Ant-Man and Wasp nodded their heads and gently pushed their daughter forward still a little worried for her but that was what parents did.

"Meet at this address in a couple of hours. She is going to be tired so don't worry." Flash told the bug themed heroes.

"Okay. Be good for Flash and Batman and do NOT do to them what you did to Iron Man when he made you mad." Ant-Man told his daughter who just grinned.

"What did she do to Iron Man?" Flash asked not believing that the child in front of him would be a troublemaker.

"She rewired JARVIS to sing Pretty Woman which he hates that song with a passion after he told her that she couldn't use his science labs for her play time. Mind you Meiry has a temper and sometimes holds a grudge." Wasp told the two Justice League members. She figured that they had the right to know that her daughter had a temper. She didn't have temper tantrums all the time like normal kids but she have them. Especially when it came to being told that she couldn't do anything that she wanted to do.

No one could see it but Flash's eyes went wide behind his mask. He hoped that Mehira wouldn't have a tantrum when she was with him and Batman but he knew that was to much to hope for as Mehira was still a child.

Flash picked up his new student and told her to hang on as he sped away from the Pyms but a slower speed as Mehira wasn't used to going as fast as he was.

Batman didn't say anything as he pulled out a grappling gun and fired it into the skyline thus disappearing into the shadows as he didn't like to be out in the daylight.

A few minutes later,

Flash had arrived at one of the League's training fields that the USA Government had given them to train on. The field was far away from any populace of people. So the League members that were using it would be able to train without anyone bugging them.

Flash set Mehira down and told her that they needed to wait for Batman to get here with Robin who would be training along side with them.

"Cool, there's a another person my age that I can talk to about being a hero." Mehira said happily.

Flash smiled at the 8 year old. She was very well controlled given the situation.

"Yes there is." Batman's gruff voice was heard behind Flash and Mehira.

Both speed based metas turned around to see Batman with a boy dressed in red and green costume. Mehira being raised to be polite hence she was 2nd in line to The Van Dyne fortune knew that she had better introduce herself to the younger boy who was familiar for some reason.

"Hi, you must be Robin. It is nice to meet you." Mehira said as she held out her hand to The Boy Wonder.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you too." Robin replied as he shook Mehira's hand.

Once the introductions were done. The two founders began training their protegees on how to fight and in Mehira's case how to use her speed.

Flash could tell just after a ½ hour of running that SHIELD had done a great job with helping the young speedster control her powers. Mehira was able to stop and go in a flash. She knew how to control her speed as well. Flash knew that he would need to teach Mehira how to control her powers when she was and heaven forbid that this should ever happen kidnapping. It was hard enough that her parents were Avengers so she was already in the a target for the villains but she would be even a bigger target if the Villains found out that she was a Meta. They would experiment on her which is something that Flash would never let happen to anyone no matter if they hero of villain and in his villains case Rogues.

"Mr. Flash?" Mehira's question voice brought the older speedster out of his thoughts.

"Yes Bumblebee."

Bumblebee was Mehira's codename when she was outside with The Avengers or Justice League dressed in her costume.

"Why did Bruce Wayne dress up as Batman?" Mehira asked causing everything to suddenly stop moving.

"W..w..what?!"

"Why does Bruce Wayne dress up as Batman?"

Flash knew that there was going to be a long talk due to the fact that Batman was walking towards the two of them. The Dark Knight was clearly not happy that the 8 year old daughter of two Avengers had figured out who he was under the mask.

_Next chapter: Batman talks with Mehira and starts to become fond of the little speedster._

_**Ideas are really needed as I have lost all interest in this story for some reason. Ideas would be great in helping me renew my love of this story.**_

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THANKS


	6. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I WILL BE DOING A TIME SKIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALL I KNOW IS THAT MEHIRA WILL ME ROY HARPER AT A DINNER. THANKS YOU EVERYONE FOR THE IDEAS. I REALLY LIKE THE ONE WHRE SUPERMAN THROWS A FIT ABOUT HIM FINDING OUT THAT BATMAN AND FLASH ARE TRAINING THE DAUGHTER OF TWO AVENGERS.**

**I DO OWN ANYTHING DC.**

Chapter 5

Batman narrowed his eyes at the 8 year old but not in a way that he was dealing with his villains. This was a child that somehow had figured out who he was under the mask. He had to have a talk with Mehira about keeping who he was under the mask a secret but then again Mehira was the daughter of two Avengers was used to being told to keep identities secret.

"How did you figure who Batman was?" Flash asked cautiously.

"It was just a matter of deductions as Batman sounds a little like Bruce Wayne. Plus Batman and Bruce Wayne have never met before and I just figured that with all the cool gadgets Batman has that he would have to be rich in order to make them." Mehira told Flash whose eyes went wide behind his mask.

"Don't worry, I have no reasons to tell anyone that I know who Batman really is. I mean I am the daughter of 2 Avengers who are used to people trying to find out who they are. I just wanted to know why Batman did what he did." Mehira told Flash with a smile on her face.

Batman smiled to himself. The young speedster was just curious as was most children her age about many things. She had no intentions of letting the world know that Bruce Wayne is Batman.

With ease of many years of training, Batman walked up behind the 8 year old speedster and tapped her on the shoulder. The Dark Knight smiled in his mind at the small squeak the little girl let out as she turned around.

"Come with me Lighting Bug. We need to talk about what you know." Batman told the red haired girl as he motioned for her to follow him which the little girl did.

Batman lead Mehira to just out of hearing range of Flash and Robin. "You do know that you can't tell anyone about what you know about me."

"Wasn't planning on it. I just want to know why a man with so much money would want to do what you do." Mehira said as she looked up at Batman with her green eyes full of wonder.

Batman looked down at the child and felt the need to let her know why he did what he did. "When I was your age, my parents were killed by a gunman in front of me. As I got older I made a vow that no child would ever have to face the fact of losing their parents. So I became Batman through years of training." Batman told the short story about how he became Batman to an 8 year old.

"Kinda like my mom wanting a new life other than one filled with money. Mom was tired of everything being all about money and she wanted to do something with her life. Grandpa almost disowned her when he found out that she was going to marry my daddy as grandpa had someone picked out for mommy already but mom refused to marry that guy. He did disown mom for a little while but when Grandpa got sick or so I overheard, he decided that Daddy was better than that man that he picked out as Daddy found a treatment for the illness for what my grandpa had. It seemed that Grandpa had finally accepted my dad and the last few years he was alive the four of us were close." Mehira told Batman.

Batman was shocked at how well the 8 year old was talking. But then again this was an 8 year old that was able to by accident get doused in the same chemicals that gave Flash his powers. Batman knew that he shouldn't underestimate this young girl but she wasn't a threat. She was just a child that was trying to learn how to be a normal kid which was hard when your family were The Avengers. Mehira also seemed to be the one to break his ward out of his shell. She knew who he was the first time she had met him but didn't make a scene instead she became his friend. Also considering that Mehira knew who he was under the cowl than she'd have to know that Robin was Dick Grayson. But for some reason Batman knew he could trust Mehira with his and Robin's secret identities. She wasn't one to reveal anything about anyone who was a hero or protected people. She was the daughter of two Avengers after all.

"Lighting Bug, do I have your word that you will not reveal anything about what you know about Robin and myself?" Batman told the young speedster. Something told the Dark Knight that the young child in front of him would keep his secret.

"Batman, I promise on my grandfather's grave that I will not reveal anything about you and Robin." Mehira told The Dark Knight.

Batman looked down at the young girl. He was starting to like Mehira. Most kids her age would be bragging about knowing the identity of a main hero of The Justice League but Mehira wasn't going to do that. She was mature for her age which was something that Batman was impressed by.

"Come on, let's get back to training." Batman told the young speedster as he guided the 8 year old back to where Flash was waiting for his new trainee. Batman could tell that Flash was fond of the Mehira. The Caped Crusader hoped that Flash wouldn't get to attached to Mehira as Batman knew that Flash and his wife were not able to have children do to Flash's speed powers.

Batman handed Mehira back to Flash while he trained Robin. For some reason Batman had a deep feeling in his gut that the friendship between Robin and Mehira would lead to many headaches but Batman knew that Robin needed a friend both as Robin and Dick Grayson.

_Next chapter: Mehira meets Roy Harper by accident and the two become fast friends. Mehira also become Flash's official sidekick much to Hank and Janet's dismay._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AS WELL.** _


	7. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP AS LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. PLUS I HAD A NASTY REVIEW FROM SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T EVEN SIGN IN SAYING THAT I SHOULD GIVE UP MY WRITING BASED ONT THE FACT THAT I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. THAT PUT ME IN A BIT OF DEPRESSION STATE. BUT I GOT OUT OF IT AND STILL WRITING AND I WILL ALWAYS BE WRITING.**

**I DO NOT OWN DC OR YOUNG JUSTICE.**

Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed since Mehira has started her training with Flash and Batman. So far the young speedster was a fast learner. She had all ready master how to stop and start on a dine. Batman was impressed with Mehira's fighting skills. But then again she was the goddaughter of two master assassin who taught her how to defend herself.

The Dark Knight was still a little upset that the 8 year old daughter of two Avengers knew who he was under the mask but he knew that Mehira wouldn't tell anyone who Batman really was.

Flash and Batman along with Hank and Janet thought that it would be a good idea for her to meet some of the other proteges of the League members. So far it was only Aqualad and Speedy. Hank was apprehensive of his daughter meeting the 11 year old slightly rebel sidekick of Green Arrow but his wife had told him that Flash and Green Arrow would not be far off when they met. It wasn't that Hank didn't trust Speedy as he had never met the young archer, it was the fact that he was scared that his daughter would pick up some of Speedy's preteen attitude.

So a month after Mehira starting her training with Flash and Batman she was going to met Green Arrow and Speedy. Mehira was dressed in her Lighting Bug outfit and was waiting on one of the rooftops with Flash.

"So is Green Arrow always late?" Mehira asked as she sat down on the roof of the building. The Emerald Archer was late by 10 minutes.

Flash rolled his eyes. It seemed that Mehira also developed the impatience of being a speedster. "Green Arrow's probably trying to take down a bad guy." Flash told the little girl.

"Or more likely I had to drag Speedy out of bed." The Voice of Green Arrow said from behind them along with growl that sound like it came from a teenager or close to it.

"I'm not the one who was flirting with Black Canary when you knew that we had to meet Flash and some little kid who is going to annoy me to death and that probably can't even fight." Speedy growled out. He was not happy that Ollie had dragged him out in the middle of the night when it wasn't for doing patrols to meet some wanna be speedster.

The next thing Speedy knew after saying that comment he was on the floor looking at said annoying little kid who had a smug smile on her face.

"Whose the one that can't fight?" Mehira said with a innocent tone to her voice.

Speedy growled again at the thought of an 8 year old taking him out. He wasn't going to fight a little kid but he was amazed that said little kid was able to sneak up on him and take him down. Maybe she wouldn't be that annoying.

"Speedy, why don't you and Lighting Bug hang out here for a little bit and get to know each other while Flash and I talk about some things and do a bit of paroling?" Green Arrow told his son/sidekick.

Speedy nodded his head as he knew that this was one of the things that he shouldn't argue with. At least not in front of a 8 year old.

A few minutes later, Speedy and Mehira were starting to talk after their mentors left to patrol the city.

"So how did you ever become Flash's sidekick?" Speedy asked as he knew that Flash and his Wife didn't have any kids nor did they have any nieces or nephews.

"Let's just say it was a stroke of luck that I got my powers when I went into a room that I was told to stay out of by my goduncle. My parents are somewhat pacifists or at least my father is one. When my speed powers started to delvelop, my parents knew that they would need help. So they after much arguing decided to contact Flash and have him train me. As for being Flash's sidekick, that remains to be seen. I think Flash is just trying to get me to meet other Heroes my age or at least ones that haven't hit teen years." Mehira told the red haired archer.

Speedy looked at the young speedster and realized that she was hiding something but would let it go for the moment due to the fact that he for some reason was starting to like the kid in front of him. She had spunk and Speedy could tell that she wasn't afraid to voice her option when the time came for it.

"So what's it like working with Green Arrow? I hear he can be a pit of a pain." Mehira asked with a grin on her face that spelled trouble and curiosity

Oh yeah, Roy was going to like her.

The two sidekicks talked throughout the night. Neither one letting the other one know who they were under their mask and in Mehira's case she didn't let Speedy know that she was the daughter of two Avengers for fear of how the archer would react.

Soon, Flash and Green Arrow arrived back at the rooftop to see their apprentices talking to each other in a civil manner. Green Arrow was sure that his sidekick was going to kill an 8 year old that got the best of him but he was shocked at how well the two young heroes were doing.

"So did the two of you have a nice chat?" Flash asked.

"Yep. I learned a lot about Speedy and he learned a lot about me. I wouldn't mind talking with him again sometime." Mehira told her mentor with a smile.

"That's good because when Speedy met Robin, he shot several pointed arrows at Robin for his mouth." Green Arrow pointed out as he was glad that there wasn't a repeat of Robin and Speedy's meeting.

"Come on Kid. Let's go home. We will see you two archer later." Flash said as he and Mehira headed back to Central City and in Mehira's case New York City.

A few minutes later after leaving the Rooftop that help the Star City heroes, Flash and Mehira arrived at the estate that was home to Avengers. The two speedsters went in a secret doorway. Once they were in the estate they were greeted by Janet Pym who was being the mother hen that she was normally when her daughter would be out late at night. Granted she was out which a adult bit that didn't stop her from worrying as a mother should.

"So how did your meeting with the Archers go?" Janet asked as she was curious about her daughter's life with a member of the Justice League.

"It was great mom. I met Green Arrow and Speedy who has a slight attitude problem but so do other archers." Mehira told her mother with the same grin she had on her face when she said goodbye to Speedy.

"So true on that dear." Janet replied as she knew that Hawkeye had a attitude problem but was always there for his team.

"Mom, there is something that I want to talk to you about but I am not sure how I want to say it." Mehira told her mother. She knew that she wanted to do what she wanted to talk to her mother about but was unsure of her mother and father's reaction.

"What is it honey?"

"I want to work with Flash full time. I want to be his sidekick. Now before you go off and say no. I want you to know that I thought about this and you and daddy both have been trying to bridge the gaps between the Justice League and The Avengers and what better way to do that than have the daughter of an Avenger be part of the Justice League. Of course, the League won't know that I am really the daughter of Ant-Man and Wasp. I was thinking that since Mrs. Allen had red hair like you mom and me that I could pass as a distant relative of The Allens when I was in civilian form or when the League meets and we if we have to introduce ourselves." Mehira told her mother who was looking at her.

"Honey..."

"Mom, I thought about this for a long time. Ever since I got my speed powers and I started training with Flash and Batman. Mom, I know that you want to keep me safe but there is a sidekick that is 2 years younger than me out there fighting crime and one that is 3 years older than me fighting crime. But I need to get out and see the world. If I can help bring the Justice League and The Avengers together even if it is only on speaking terms than I have to try. We could save more lives if we all worked together." Mehira told her mother. She knew that Flash was listening to her but choose to say quiet as he didn't want to interfere with her and her mother.

"Mehira, Honey, do you know what you are asking of yourself and of me and your father?" Janet asked her daughter.

"Mom, I know that it's going to be hard for you to accept that I want to a Justice Leaguer's sidekick but you always told me to follow what I believe in. Well, I believe that I can help the Justice League. Besides I've seen how protective Flash is of his wife and I know that he wouldn't let any thing happen to me. Besides I would only be a sidekick on the weekends and after school when I get my home work done." Mehira told her mother.

Janet looked at her daughter who had shown so much maturity for her age. She was truly her father's daughter. Janet let the words that her daughter had just said sink in. Flash really was the only one that could help Mehira and the older speedster did say that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Plus it would be training outside of the Avengers something that Mehira really needed.

"I have to talk to your father about this arrangement but I am for it under the circumstances that Flash is with you at all times when being his sidekick."

"Wasp, I would never let anything happen to Mehira. Plus you haven't seen my wife use her frying pan on a thief that broke into out house. Let's just say that thief was the one who was calling for help after my wife got through with him." Flash told the bus themed Avenger.

Janet smiled at the mental image of the Reporter knocking someone out with a frying pan. Iris Allen sounded like someone that Janet would get along with great.

"Let me go talk to my husband and get his input. Please wait right here for a few moments." The red head told her daughter and League member as she left the room to head to her husband's lab.

_Next chapter Mehira finds out what her parents say. And meets Aqualad. Let's just say the meeting does not go as planed and involves a rescue._

_**Ideas would be great as I need them. Thanks**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY AND IDEAS. I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. THANKS**

**I DO NOT OWN DC OUT YOUNG JUSTICE OR MARVEL.**

Chapter 7

Mehira was waiting in the living room for her parent's decision on her being Flash's sidekick. She was really hoping that her parents would let her join Flash. The 8 year old really wanted to build a bridge between the Avengers and The Justice League.

Mehira was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She looked up to see her father with a smile on his face and it was then that she knew that answer to her question.

"Your mother and I have decided to let you become Flash's sidekick on the weekends. You will still train with the Avengers on your free time and will also still train with Batman and Flash to improve your skills. Your mother and I will pull you out if we feel that you are too much danger for your age. There will be no middle ground on this matter." Hank told his daughter who just raced up to hug him.

"Thanks Daddy. You have no idea what this means to me." Mehira told her father as she hugged the daylights out of him. She knew that there would be somethings that her parents would put into place to keep her safe but she was fine with that.

Hank looked at his daughter and saw that the happiness in her eyes. It hurt him that she wanted to fight but Hank knew that he couldn't force his beliefs on his family. Besides from what he saw of Flash, the speedster would keep his daughter safe and it would do her some good to be around others her own age.

Janet walked in and looked at the scene between father and daughter. All of the Avengers knew of the bond that Mehira and Hank had and how protective Hank was of his daughter.

"Hank, we need to get Mehira ready for her to met Aquaman and Aqualad." Janet told her husband as she covered her ears as her daughter let out a very high pitched squeal at the mentioned of meeting the Atlantians.

Mehira let go of her father and ran to her room so that she could change into her Lighting Bug uniform. She was seriously thinking of changing her hero name to something that was speedster like when she was with Flash and keeping the Lighting Bug name when she was with The Avengers.

Hank let out a groan at the thought of his daughter meeting more boys cause it seemed like none of the Justice League had female sidekicks even the female members of the League didn't have any sidekicks. But from what he knew, Aqualad was only a year older than Mehira.

In less than a minute, Mehira was out of her room dressed in her costume. The 8 year old was excited about being another person her age. She had so many questions to ask The King of Atlantis and his sidekick.

"Come on kid. Let's go." Janet told her daughter as she came into the room dressed in her Wasp costume.

The two red heads headed to the hanger to grab one of the small jets that would take then to the ocean so that they could meet Aquaman and Aqualad.

It took the jet less than three hours to reach the Atlantic Ocean. When the two arrived at the meeting place they saw that Flash, Batman and Green Arrow were there along with Robin and Speedy. Janet figured that the other Heroes wanted everyone to met The Atlantians at that same time. Plus Speedy and Robin were told who Lighting Bug really was in an attempt to build a friendship.

"Glad to see you here." Green Arrow said as he held out his hand to Wasp who took it. He just couldn't believe that the daughter of two Avengers wanted to work with Justice League. But then again this little girl could break the rift that the Avengers and Justice League had. Green Arrow was one of the few that like the Avengers.

Wasp smiled at the green archer. She could tell that Green Arrow had a hard past and wanted to make a difference in his city.

Suddenly out of the water came a muscular blond haired man with a short beard. Beside him was a young boy about 9 or 10 who had dark skin and short white hair. The boy looked a little scared but that was to be excepted since this was Aqualad's first time on the surface.

"Hello, my friends." Aquaman told the group that had gathered. He was also one that new that Flash's new sidekick was the daughter of Avengers and didn't care. He wanted the feud to end as well.

"Hello to you too Aquaman and hello to you to Aqualad." Flash being the one that was always friendly replied.

It took a few moments for Aqualad to get comfortable that the surface world but after Mehira had ran up and introduce herself as Lighting Bug, Aqualad had started to talk to the group of heroes.

"It is nice to meet you." The gilled boy said in a not so sure of himself. He was afraid that he was be treated differently based on who he was much like he was in Atlantis since he wasn't 'pure' in the eyes of many those on the Council.

"So what's it like under the water?" Mehira asked after Robin and Speedy had introduced themselves.

Aqualad looked at the bug themed girl with shock in his eyes. She was treating him like he wasn't an impurity but as a person.

Aqualad smiled at the question as well and started telling the speedster about what was life like under the water.

Soon Robin and Speedy started to get into the conversation once they felt comfortable with the Atlantian. The mentors and mother watched from a slight distance away and all but Batman had smiles on their faces.

Aquaman was concerned that his Sidekick would have been treat like a freak on his first time on the surface but thanks to a young speedster, he was having the time of his life. The King had a feeling that this was that start of a beautiful friendship.

The mentors turned around for a moment to talk when they heard yelling. They turned around to see Robin and Mehira out in the middle of the water with Aqualad trying to rescue them. Speedy fired one of his rope arrows in attempt help but the rope was too short.

Aqualad wasted no time in running towards the water to help Aqualad rescue Robin and Mehira. He saw that Aqualad was struggling to get to the two but was not giving up.

After several minutes, Aqualad managed to make it to where Robin was struggling to stay afloat. He heard Mehira say to grab Robin first as she would be okay. Aqualad did what he was told and swam back to shore with the youngest of the group.

Aquaman was still swimming towards Mehira when he saw his protege with Robin. He knew that Mehira could stay afloat for a few more moments before she would drown. So the King swam faster than he had ever swam before. He could see that Mehira was also trying to swim towards him as well.

By the time Aquaman had reach Mehira she was struggling to keep her head above that water. Aquaman grabbed the 8 year old who had just started to sink below the surface of the water. The Atlantian King swap as fast as he could to the shore where Batman was smacking Robin on the back to get all of the water out his protege's lungs.

Once he reached the shore, Aquaman felt Mehira be taken from his eyes by her mother and put on her side as she was trying exhale all the water from her lungs.

Once the mentors were sure that the kids has calmed down, Wasp turned to Aqualad. "What happened?" She asked in a concerned voice. She knew something had happened that wasn't anyone's fault.

"We found out Aqualad had the ability to control water with his Water Bearers and somehow it got out off control. The water came towards the us and next thing I knew Robin and I were out in the middle of the ocean. It wasn't Aqualad's fault. We asked him to show us what he could do." Mehira told her mother. She didn't want Aqualad to get in trobule for something she and the others had done.

"Is this true?" Batman asked already knowing the answer as he had seen and heard everything.

Robin and Speedy both nodded their head. They had really wanted to see Aqualad use his Water Bearers but like Lighting Bug had said it had gotten out of control.

"Well, I am glad that you all told the truth in this matter. Aqualad, thank you for trying to save my daughter and the same goes to you Aquaman. I can see that Lighting Bug will be safe with you guys and like she told me. She wants to break the rift between The Avengers and The Justice League. Which you all know was cause by some of the Founders do to that incident." Wasp told the group in front of her.

The Justice League members nodded their head. They knew what had caused the fight and rift and the main reason was Superman who had gotten into Captain America's face about the way the Avengers had taken care of their enemies. The Man of Steel didn't say anything about Captain America being a solider in World War 2 as that was a different time. But Superman had commented on something about that killing was wrong and that everyone needed to live.

Steve had replied that there were some people that lost the right to live when they did some of the most horrible things in the world. The fight went on for several hours before Steve lost it and told Superman that he won't know what it was like to be human being that he was from another planet and wasn't human at all and to take his Blue Boy Scout ass somewhere else were people cared.

Needless to say Superman didn't take that comment very well and in anger punched Steve in the face which sent that Super Solider flying into a wall with left a dent. That resulted in the Avengers and the League members that present at the meeting to get into a fight which once again resulted in several heroes getting thrown into walls. The Members of the League that were there and agreed with Superman were Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern. Those 4 made so that no contact would be given between the Avengers and The League. If you had even talked to an Avenger you would have been considered a traitor to the League and kicked out without question.

Superman lost a lot of respect from many members of but stayed apart of the League to protect the world as it was needed. But they wouldn't let Superman's stubborn attitude get in the way of making friends with the Avengers who really were no different than the League. Both the League and The Avengers protected the Earth but each had their own different ways of doing it.

Mehira may be the Daughter Avengers but she wanted to be able to have the world be protected by all the heroes no matter what team they were apart of.

"I hope that you daughter and our young Proteges can mend the rift that was caused by The Founders." Aquaman told Wasp with a smile as he shook her hand again.

"So do I, so do I." Wasp told the Blond King.

"I'll see you this weekend, Lighting Bug. Get ready to meet the Rogues who are not as bad as you think as the Rogues are called the Rogues for a reason." Flash told the two red haired females.

"Looking forward to it." Mehira told the older speedster before waved goodbye to the other people her age. She then headed up to the jet followed by her mother.

The three adult heroes watched as Wasp and her daughter left the area on the Jet that they arrived in.

"I think that Lighting Bug who I know will change her name when she gets confident with being your sidekick will be the one that will break the rift. She doesn't care what team you are on." Green Arrow told Flash. He liked that young speedster from the moment he met her.

"I really hope that Lighting Bug will be able to do what she said she would like to do. I really think that we could benefit with the Avengers working with us." Flash pointed out.

Aquaman and Batman just nodded their heads at what was said. They both knew that Superman was an idiot at times and the time with the Avengers was him really being an idiot.

"Well, we better get back to our cities before The League figures out what is going on." Flash told his teammates.

The heroes that had proteges grabbed them and headed back to their cities waiting for the new day to come.

_Next Chapter: The time skip will happen to when they met Superboy and Miss Martian. _

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL THANKS**_


End file.
